Total Drama: Round Two
by Lettuce Sauce
Summary: After many fans demanded for a new cast, twenty-two brand new contestants will compete against each other at Camp Wawanakwa for Total Drama's second season. What sort of entertainment will these new contestants bring? Who will win? Has Chris gotten nicer? And will any of the first season contestants appear? The application process has started! 22/22 spots left!


**The Disclaimer –** I do not own the rights of Total Drama or its characters, as they belong to Teletoon, Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. It also belongs to Tom and Jennifer, the two official creators of the entire franchise. And lastly, do not try any of these stunts at home! Seriously, you could get really messed up.

 **Author's Note –** This story takes place in the summer of 2008, one full year after the first season, Total Drama Island. To all those who are curious, all of the events that occurred in the first season were still the same. However, the winner of Total Drama Island will remain a mystery until later on in the story. The big reveal on who won between Owen and Gwen will be one of the deciding factors for this story's winner.

 **Romantic Note –** Please know that not every character in this story will end up in a relationship, so if you wanna come after me with threats and flames for that, then by all means, let out your anger! And also, based on the events of the first season, these are the following official couples: Tyler & Lindsay, Duncan & Courtney, Harold & Leshawna, Bridgette & Geoff, Owen & Izzy, and Trent & Gwen. These pairings won't play a significant role in the story, but they'll still slightly affect some of the characters, nonetheless. Either way, don't expect them to have a perfect relationship, though!

 **Another Note –** Even though the canon characters will appear in the story, they won't be appearing as contestants, as that role will go to the twenty-two brand new campers that will compete against each other! And yes, it'll be an "SYOC" story, so stick around until the end of the chapter to see the rules and application!

 **Rating Warning –** This story will contain some cursing, but not too much, though, mild sexual references that can turn you on if you're really into that kind of stuff, and a good amount of violence. Yes, I'm talking about both realistic and cartoon violence, so please don't undermine the disclaimer if you value your life!

…

…

* * *

 **Chapter 01 –** Season 2: The Second Round

It had been a whole year since the premiere of Total Drama Island. Ever since the first episode first aired on TV, the ratings for the show had soared, and the entire country of Canada couldn't get enough of the twenty-two teenage campers who had risked their lives, as well as a fair share of sanity, dignity, and in some cases, respect.

The second season was set to take Canada and America by storm, as it would have all twenty-two contestants from the first season return. However, to the surprise of the Total Drama producers, many of the fans wanted a new cast to compete in the second season instead.

Not wanting to go against their rapidly growing fanbase, the producers caved in to their demand of having a brand new set of contestants for Total Drama's second season. Paying a good amount of budget money, they managed to rent the island they had used for the first season, as Camp Wawanakwa had become a popular tourist site after the show ended.

Now, the fun begins again, and the fans couldn't be more excited to see what kind of contestants the producers would pick. Their expectations were really high for this season, so there was a lot of stress and pressure on the producers' side to pick the people that would put the "drama" in Total Drama.

As for the previous twenty-two contestants, many of them were relieved to find out that they wouldn't partake in Chris's torturing show anymore. For some of them, however, they secretly wanted to compete again to redeem themselves after an embarrassing performance, but that wish would have to be saved for another day. With that being said, it was time to reveal the new contestants that would bring new storylines, new rivalries, new relationships, and most importantly, new challenges.

Chris McLean stood on the Dock of Shame as per usual as he did in the opening of every Total Drama Island episode. He pulled down on his teal blue shirt, then performed his signature grin for the one he loved most besides himself: the camera.

"Welcome back to Total Drama, folks," He shouted, showing a lot of excitement in his voice. "Now, if you have not been catching up with the Total Drama news lately, then allow me to reveal the important information for you! No, we will not be hosting the second season at an abandoned film lot, and it will not be called Total Drama Action. Instead, the second season will be taking place on this island, and we would like to call it, Total… Drama… Round Two!"

"Here's how this works: for this season, we will be seeing twenty-two brand new campers come to Camp Wawanakwa. And of course, they'll be competing against each other until there's only one remaining. However, we've also thrown a little loop in for them to make things more interesting."

"This time around, there'll be three campers that will partake in this season's final challenge! That's right, with one extra spot up for grabs, it'll be harder to predict the winner, but at least it'll be easier for your possible favorite to make it to the finale!"

"The prize will still be the same as last season, and I'm not talking about the cheesy tabloid fame. The winner will also win one hundred thousand dollars in cash, which will most likely be gone within a week because of taxes… and because they're teenagers. Yeah, I know, I wish these teens would grow up in my generation for a change."

After laughing at his own "funny" insult, Chris cracked his knuckles and continued. "Anyways, I'm sure many of you are also wanting to see our first season campers. Don't worry, even though they won't compete in this season, that doesn't mean they won't appear in this season at all!"

"Now, we realize that not all of the episodes of Total Drama Island have aired in America yet. So even though I would love to spoil it and ruin your whole life, I'm not allowed to, according to the contracts, unfortunately. So, for the sake of keeping it spoiler-free, no one is allowed to say who won Total Drama Island, and the new contestants have signed contracts not to say who won either."

"But enough of the information-providing! I know you're sitting on the edge of your couches for the big reveal, so it's time to show off our very first contestant for this season!

Right after the commercial break!" He gave a wink before the screen went to black

* * *

 **Continued in Part Two.**

…

…

…

So for this episode, there'll be a total of five parts, since one of them will be kicked off by the end of the first episode. Don't worry, I'll find a way to give your created character a good amount of development, even if they get booted early. And if you're wondering how many spots are available for this story, the answer is twenty-two.

Now, I am fully aware that this seems similar to Kobold Necromancer's, "Total Drama Comeback" story. Before you come after me, please know that I am not trying to copy his story, as I will provide my own created challenges, and the contestants will obviously have different dialogue as well, which should be enough evidence that I'm not being a copycat

* * *

 **The Rules**

01\. You must only submit your character into my private messaging inbox! I will not take any applications that are submitted into the reviews section! No matter how good it may be, I hate having all of the character's information being immediately revealed to the public.

02\. You must fill out every part of the application unless if it tells you otherwise! The more parts that I see blank, the lower the chance your character will have of getting accepted! And yes, you must use my application only! It'll be easier for me in the long run.

03\. This isn't a first come, first serve type of ordeal! Every submitted character will be reviewed in detail, and I will not hesitate to reject or ask you to fix your application, depending on how severe the mistakes are.

04\. You can only submit one character! I wanna give as many different people as I can a chance to get a character accepted. If your character gets rejected, you get one more chance to submit a different character, but they have to be the opposite gender. So if I reject your male OC, then you can try to send in a female OC for your last chance.

05\. Keep your character as human and realistic as possible! Yes, I know that Total Drama takes place in a universe with cartoon logic, but having humanoids and aliens as contestants would kinda ruin the story for me.

06\. Do not have your character be similar or even related to any of the previous Total Drama contestants! No one likes a carbon copy of another canon character! And yes, this applies to Ridonculous Race contestants as well!

07\. And lastly, if you need me to save a spot for you, then I will gladly do so! After a little while, I will send you a message as a first warning. If you don't respond after the second warning, then your spot is gone

* * *

 **The Application**

01\. Full Name –

02\. Nickname – If any

03\. Stereotype –

04\. Gender –

05\. Sexual Orientation –

06\. Nationality –

07\. Race –

08\. Body Description – Three sentences minimum

09\. Face Description – Three sentences minimum

10\. Hair Description – Three sentences minimum

11\. Standard Attire –

12\. Sleeping Attire –

13\. Swimming Attire –

14\. Formal Attire –

15\. Item(s) – If any

16\. Personality – Eight sentences minimum

17\. Backstory – Eight sentences minimum

18\. Four Strengths –

19\. Four Weaknesses –

20\. Likes –

21\. Dislikes –

22\. Talent(s) –

23\. Phobia(s) –

24\. Relationship Status –

25\. Love Interest Qualities – If single

26\. Money Plan(s) –

27\. Game Strategy – Three sentences minimum

28\. Why Enter –

29\. Moral Alignment –

30\. Favorite Season One Contestant –

31\. Audition Tape – Be creative, and have a good amount of dialogue

32\. Anything Else – If any


End file.
